Modern Day - Day 21
Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Modern Day - Day 20 |after = Modern Day - Day 22}} Difficulty The All-Star Zombie is a dangerous zombie, as he charges through the player's lawn at a flighty speed. If he manages to touch any of the player's plants, he can tackle and possibly kill them with the equivalent damage of a Gargantuar's smash. He later slows down at stiff speed after tackling a plant. He also has dense health, meaning that he can be considerably hard to kill, and can act as a defensive shield to zombies behind him. The portals in this level also pose a threat to the player's defenses. Neon Mixtape Tour portals can spawn the MC Zom-B and Breakdancer Zombie. MC Zom-B immediately kills non-defensive plants around himself, while Breakdancer Zombie kicks dangerous zombies in front of the player's plants. Ancient Egypt and Big Wave Beach portals also spawn and can have dangerous zombies such as the Pharaoh Zombie, Octo Zombie, and Surfer Zombie. These portals, along with All-Star Zombies, Balloon Zombies, and Newspaper Zombies can take down or bypass the player's defenses if the player does not kill or stall these zombies quickly. Waves |zombie2 = 1 3 |note2 = 100% Plant Food |zombie3 = 2 |zombie4 = 2 5 4 |note4 = First flag |zombie5 = 1 3 |note5 = is spawned at row 3, column 6 |zombie6 = 2 |note6 = 100% Plant Food |zombie7 = 1 2 3 5 4 |zombie8 = 3 2 4 |note8 = Second flag; is spawned at row 4, column 4 |zombie9 = 2 3 4 1 5 |zombie10 = 1 5 1 5 |note10 = 100% Plant Food |zombie11 = 2 4 |zombie12 = 2 4 1 5 3 |note12 = Final flag; is spawned at row 1, column 5; is spawned at row 5, column 4}} Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' **Moonflower **Dusk Lobber **Blover **Hurrikale **Lava Guava **Cherry Bomb or Shrinking Violet **Primal Wall-nut Start by planting a Moonflower in the first or second row of the second column. Keep planting Moonflowers in this column, and plant some in the third column when you're ready. Ignore the first zombie that appears. When the two Conehead Zombies appear, kill the first zombie (the one you originally ignored) with a Lava Guava. Then place a Dusk Lobber in the second row of the first column. Start placing Primal Wall-nuts on the fifth column, and continue placing Moonflowers and Dusk Lobbers. *Use the Primal Wall-nut to stall zombies, especially the All-Star and Newspaper ones. *The Blover should be used to defeat Balloon Zombies. *The Lava Guava is useful for combating the more dangerous zombies, especially the ones that are summoned from portals. *Use the Hurrikale and Cherry Bomb when needed. Gallery MDDay21Portals1.png|Neon Mixtape Tour portal after the first flag MDDay21Portals2.png|Ancient Egypt portal at the second flag MDDay21Portals3.png|Final wave of zombies including one portal from Big Wave Beach IMG_0280.PNG|By Screenshot_2016-10-14-22-38-51.png|By SOMD21.PNG|By Trivia *There is a modified version of this level in the Epic Quest, Rescue the Gold Bloom. Walkthrough How would you rate Modern Day - Day 21's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags